


Broken Promises

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa promised the two most important people in his life the same thing. But sometimes there are just promises you can't keep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. You can blame Tokinya for this. But also don't cause I've had this idea in my mind for a real long time but always scrapped the fic before finishing it
> 
> So take my probably OOC and shitty angst fan fic that's just mostly just self indulgence bullshit

“You’re the worst you know that right?”

Tanaka laughs at this and kisses the back of his boyfriend’s hand. Oikawa huffs and looks over at Tanka with a pout. How Tanaka could laugh at a time like this both frustrated and amazed Oikawa. He really was something else entirely.

“Yeah I know; I’ve been told that many times.” Tanaka admits, voice seeping with amusement. It’s the first thing Oikawa has said to him since Akaashi let him in the room. Tanaka expected a lot more yelling. Honestly he would have preferred yelling in comparison to the hurt and distraught look Oikawa gave him before falling to the side of his bed and resting his head on the edge.

Tanaka studies Oikawa’s face taking in the dark circles and red puffy eyes. It takes a lot to make Oikawa cry. Being a captain and all means you have to stay strong for your team, so it breaks Tanaka’s heart to know he’s the reason his boyfriend had been crying. They slip back into a silence that only exists outside of their hectic minds.

So much was happening and they didn’t have much time left.

“You shouldn’t have done it.” Oikawa whispers finally.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Tanaka replies, his voice even and firm. He knew this was coming but it doesn’t make it any easier. His hand travels up to the bandages on his neck lightly rubbing at the material. Oikawa watches and wants nothing more than to rip them off. To show the world how perfectly healthy Tanaka is. That it was all a big mistake on the universes part.

“It’s not bullshit! You got hurt because of me! This shouldn’t have happened.”

“But it did and that’s that.” Tanaka snaps back. He can see Oikawa about to protest so he quickly adds. “And if I had the option I do it again ten times over!” He gives Oikawa a childishly determined look that leaves no room for arguments.

This isn’t how things were supposed to go. He doesn’t want to argue but damn it Oikawa is so difficult sometimes. It can’t end with stubbornness in their eyes and arguments being their last words. There’s too much to say and not enough time to do so. Tanaka tries to be tough but Oikawa can see the blood seeping through the bandages and the sweat on Tanaka’s brow.

Oikawa reaches up to wipe the sweat away eyes softening. “I’m sorry.” Tanaka groans loudly already weak to those bright caring brown eyes.

“Shit no don’t apologize I don’t want to die crying. That’d be so uncool.”

The way Tanaka says this makes Oikawa’s blood run cold. He looks at Tanaka, eyes blown wide with fear? Despair? He wants to talk but the words get stuck in his throat. All the air leaves his body as Tanaka’s words hit him in the chest painfully.

Oikawa blinks and suddenly he sees Iwaizumi instead of Tanaka. He’s no longer in a dilapidated room with his bandaged boyfriend but on the outskirts of the ruined streets of Tokyo. Iwaizumi is on the ground and Oikawa is holding him tightly in his arms. He looks so strong and sure of himself even as he slowly bleeds out.

He can hear the far off groans of the zombies as they clamber about looking for their next victim. They are well away from danger now but the damage has already been done. Oikawa could care less about the zombies or his own safety though. All that matters right now is his best friend.

Iwaizumi gives him a smile that always made him feel secure. “Don’t cry Tooru it’d be so uncool for me to die crying.” He looks up at the sky already feeling the tears well up and overflow. He can’t help sucking in a shuddering breath as the tears make it hard to breathe. He must look like such a mess covered in blood and dirt sobbing like a child.

The very definition of uncool.

Oikawa’s grip on Iwaizumi’s hand tightens as he buries his face into his best friend’s shirt. A loud sob escapes despite his best efforts to keep it in. Iwaizumi rests a hand on top of Oikawa’s hair and gently runs his fingers through it. It’s anything but comforting.

“Just promise me to stay safe.”

.

.

.

.

.

Oikawa gasps loudly chest burning form lack of air. His vision is fuzzy and the world is hazy all around him. The only thing he’s sure of are Tanaka’s strong arms grounding him back to reality. He can feel fingers running though his hair and wants to laugh at the obvious middle finger life is giving him.

He pulls away slowly before leaning back in to kiss Tanaka. He’s wasted enough time as it is already. Tanaka returns the kiss happily. This was so much better than crying and regretting. Right now it was just them and the love they have for each other. No death or zombie apocalypse straight out of movie.

Just them.

The knock on the door makes them both jump. Akaashi opens it a moment later and pokes his head inside. Once he gets the okay he walks inside the room, Oikawa tries not to look at the gun in his hand. There’s no point in asking if they are ready because no one ever will be. He just sets the heavy weapon down, gives Tanaka his goodbyes, and goes outside to wait once more.

He’s just considerate like that.

Tanaka had already decided what he wanted to do the moment he got bit on the neck. There was no way he’d turn and put everyone else in danger. It’s a pretty shitty option but the best one in the long run. Despite how the world went to shit and the amount of awful things he’s had to do to survive, Tanaka can say he enjoyed himself a little with Oikawa by his side.

“I really don’t want you to do this.” Tanaka reminds Oikawa as he grabs the gun.

“I don’t want to either but it should be me.” Oikawa turns the safety off with shaking fingers.

“Doing it myself is an option.”

Oikawa avoids that topic. “I love you Ryuu.”

Tanaka allows this for his sake. “I love you to Tooru. Promise me to stay safe.”

“I promise.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

The first gunshot was expected the second one however was not.


End file.
